Lay All Your Love on Me
by butterflygirly99
Summary: A one shot about Annabeth's feelings for Percy. MAJOR PERCABETH! For EgyptAdbydos's Mama Mia/Abba song challenge.


**A/N: Ok, so this is a oneshot inspired by ABBA's Lay All Your Love on Me, for EgyptAdbydos Mama Mia/Abba song challenge. It is a little OOC for Annabeth, but I hope you enjoy it anyways! Read and review and enjoy!**

* * *

Lay All Your Love on Me

I cannot say I know love. But if this isn't love, than what is it? Inevitable emotions have never been my strong suit, or emotions in general for that matter. Never was I nor will be ever be I a fan of them. That's what the bricks around the heart are for. A prison for the emotions. It easier, more sensible to bottle them up, keep them inside. Especially love, the most dangerous of them all. After all, shouldn't the daughter of wisdom know best? Perhaps not when it comes to the matters of the heart. But I doubt anyone knows how to deal with the matters of the heart. The brain has a beauty in it's simple complexity, but the heart is a spiral of twisted staircases better left untouched.

_Eyes are the window to the soul_.

It was his eyes that caught my attention. Sea green. He was an open book after all, his eyes revealed everything. I didn't think it was possible to fall in love so easily. Especially on looks alone. It will always be odd to me that a physical feature of all things was what attracted me to him most. I tried to convince me that he needed a brain to match mine in order for my happiness, that he was not for me. But his honesty and openness was almost, refreshing. And after all, _opposites attract_.

It was so much easier to believe that love was obviously something frivolous. Not worth spending any amount of important brain cells on. It was for those, lesser than me. For those without dreams or aspirations. For those who weren't smart, for those who were _talentless_. For those who were materialistic, who had nothing better to do with their time. Love was almost—a hobby, for those with the time of day. Perhaps that was my first mistake. Love is an uncontrollable matter of the heart, not the brain.

_But now everything is him._

When he is with me I feel fearless. Like I could battle thousands of monsters. Like I could conquer all my fears and flaws. Like I could fly without wings. When he is with me the world stops and time slows down while heart beats faster in a race against itself.

Yet, when he is gone I feel this fear. A fear that haunts my dreams. Eternally. Forever. Without a cure. When he is gone I cannot breathe. As if I am drowning and he is my only hero. I should have been my own hero. It shouldn't have been so easy to fall for him. _But now every woman I see is a potential threat._

I tried to stop it. I truly did. But now I realize, it was better, no, _smarter_, to give in.

A little small talk, here and there. Catching his captivating eyes every now and then. That would suck me right in again, no matter how hard I tried to fight it. Oh how his smiles make my heart melt. And fill me with an incomparable feeling, a feeling unlike any other. A feeling strong enough to hold up the world.

All of this is new for me. Different. Exciting. Nerve-racking. _And all I've learned has overturned. _When I'm around him I go tongue-tied. Black is white and cows can the word spins cruelty is kindness.

Love is cruel.

Love is kind.

He makes me question the truth. They say _there is no difference between a wise man and a fool when they fall in love._ What am I then? The daughter of wisdom itself? Or just a love-sick fool? Am I now one of those who I considered below me? Have I joined the crowd of the _talentless_? Or was I just wrong? Another sign that I am a love sick-_fool_. Perhaps being wisdom's daughter does not mean I must always be wise. I am just wise fool.

Only the fates can decide. But the fates are cruel. Very cruel. Or is their cruelty a kindness? Perhaps only time will tell.

Within no time, he makes the girl with a word for everything no less than speechless every time he talks to her. He makes the silence, deafening and the clamor, soothing. He makes the girl with a brick wall around her heart swoon every time she sees him. She needs something stronger than bricks. Or maybe she just needs wrecking ball to tear down the wall for good.

He makes even 24 carat gold seem absolutely worthless. And for that matter, the very minute I see him, everything else instantly seems unimportant, no matter what I do. But love is priceless, is it not? If this madness I endure is worth it then tell me now. Tell the world.

_Then lay all of your love on me._


End file.
